


Thumbelina's Wedding Night

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e17 All Things, F/M, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: "If I told you I love you, would you believe me this time?" Mulder said looking into her eyes in the faint light of the street lamp and lightnings in the distant sky.





	Thumbelina's Wedding Night

"If I told you I love you, would you believe me this time?" Mulder said looking into her eyes in the faint light of the street lamp and lightnings in the distant sky.  
"Would you believe me if I said it?" She replied cupping his cheek, her thumb tracing his high cheekbone. She could touch him like this now, there was no more doubt that they belong to each other, here in this place, where nothing else mattered.  
"I love you" Scully said pressing her lips to his again. Pressing the words against his lower lip, drawing them on the roof of his mouth as he took it all, welcoming and grateful and happy, above all immensely happy.  
She left an imprint of herself in his arms on that first night in Oregon, and never again anyone could quite fit them. His happiness was her-shaped.  
She broke the kiss slowly, her forehead pressed against his, so close that he could feel her lips touch his skin in the smallest of kisses, less than kisses, she invaded his space and had no intention of leaving it.  
His world shrunk to this space, the space between their mouths, microscopic world where sight was no longer sharp enough. Hearing and sight were for strangers, to perceive others from a far, keeping safe distance from those who might harm us. This was a whole other world, an inverted sensory Mars where things could be known only by taste, smell or touch.  
Mulder breathed in closing his eyes, letting her warm scent fill his lungs, the scent of her salty skin under his fingers. She smelled of clean sweat, of her and of sex, a primal and utterly irresistible scent of a woman marked by him. That spoke to all of his animal instincts and just like a baby knew the scent of it’s mother, so he knew the scent of the woman who loved him, who let him mark her, claim her, as she claimed him.  
She’s there, in the tangy saltiness on his fingers, in the air he breathed in, that’s how the sense of smell is inextricably tied to the sense of taste. It’s rich like dark chocolate but totally different, and he only just started to discover this side of her. The wet walls of Eden, the garden of her, overflowing, hot and moist like rain forest on midday. It’s where he’d love to rest everyday around lunch time, forgoing meals to feast on her. So far he skipped lunch because it was a distraction, now because it was definitely too hot to think when he was down there he’d be all for a little afternoon siesta together. To eat, drink and be merry, that’s what it was like to taste the sweet center of her.  
He felt her, warm and silky smooth against every inch of his body. The knowledge of her textures would from now on set him apart from every other man in the room. He felt the skin of her inner thigh with his tongue, he felt the sole of her foot run up his calf, he knows the shape of her ass, breasts and waist, and her slender arms. He knows she has a patch of calloused skin in the middle of index finger of her right hand, her trigger finger, he knew her scars. He now also knows the tickle of her eyelashes against his cheek when her eyelids flutter, when she’s standing on the precipice of ecstasy. He knows how she feels inside, and it’s the most intimate and amazing feeling. He knew her whole, her mind, her body, even a part of her soul. He touched each of them, just as she has touched him. She let him touch them, and that’s what made him, hers.

It’s the rebel in her that wanted him, that craved that forbidden fruit of her partner. This beautiful, misunderstood man, this tall dark creature that begged to be touched, to bloom under her fingers.  
Making love with Mulder was like making love to a dying man who wanted to share his last breath with her. That’s why they fumbled the first few moments, too greedy in their exploring, too eager to satisfy, to make it feel good. Only when she pined his hands above his head she forced him to slow down, giving him her lips to taste as she taught him what she liked, one long kiss at a time. Guiding his hands she let him touch her, and that made him calm down, he read her touch as reassurance that this wasn’t a test, whatever the outcome, this wasn’t their last time.  
When his lips closed around her nipple and she felt teeth grazing the areola she hissed, gently, slow down. Mulder kissed it as told, gently, soothingly running his tongue around it, teasing and testing the ground, he kissed it again, soft and sweet, sucking gently, before trying to graze the tip with his teeth again, this time the shock of pleasure was short and precise. He made love to her breasts, pulling her in, flipping them over and nestling on top of her, his head at her chest, her hands on his back. She needed that moment to get along with the program and as she made room for him, they both knew there was no turning back, the only way was down.  
Mulder excused himself from the two new friends he just made, promising to be back, and traveled south, to greener pastures of her abdomen. The scar there was like a reminder that, despite what she wanted him to believe, every day, every night, every moment of their lives might be their last and he was going to make love to this woman like there’s no tomorrow, because if the future was now, he wanted it to last.  
When he looked at her from under his lashes, she felt his hand slide up her leg, pulling it over his shoulder, nipping and licking up her inner thigh, then without warning his tongue cracked her open, confident but gentle in his precise swipe.  
She sighed his name, fingers searching for grasp, and once found they held on, as Mulder let her bloom, sucking on the last sunflower seed he would ever want. The greatest of her personal x files was slowly unraveling her, first with one finger, then two, then his thumb and his tongue, but the elusive truth was slipping from her grasp, she needed more, she let herself be impatient for once. When she pulled his mouth away he looked drunk.  
“Come to me” she said softly “I want you inside”  
Those were the words that made his world stop and start to turn backwards. She wanted him.  
The tender look on his face was quickly gone when he hovered over her and she closed one hand around his hard shaft. He bit his lip when she guided the tip over the hot, wet mess that she was. Scully angled her hips and he slipped in half an inch and he didn’t need to be told no more. He pushed, watching her eyes close, her walls giving way easier the deeper he went. Her throat exposed, lips parted in the most beautiful O.  
‘Breathe’ he though, as she dug her fingernails into his shoulder.  
Slowly but surely, he buried himself inside her, to the hilt, and what a wonderful feeling it was. The pain was gone when he started to move, watching her, keeping the moment away from rational thoughts. She was a feeling, a state of mind transcending thought. He moved again, filling her, breaking her trans.  
Scully pulled his lips to hers, kissed him, and whispered one word to him and the last of his hesitation was gone.  
"Harder"  
It stopped being about her, or him, it was about them. Not his cock stretching her mercilessly time and time again, not his tongue in her mouth, his breath hot on her face, not his arms framing her body, hands cradling her head. Just him, her Mulder, sending waves of ecstasy through her, and her, his Scully angling her hips so they had a shot at coming together.  
They did, be it beginners luck or a match made in heaven.

"Mulder?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What are we going to do tomorrow?"  
"I have a report of some ghost activity"  
"That’s not what I mean"  
"You mean this?” He moved closer, closing his arms around her a little tighter “Well, it saddens me to inform you, that we will not be doing this” he pressed one open mouthed kiss to her lips “although if you’re suggesting playing hooky I’m all ears”  
“No, I'm not"  
“Good, because those ghosts are really something I’d like us to look into"  
“Do we need rules?”  
“You know me, rules will only make me want to break them”  
“Yeah, that’s probably right” she smiled, but lowered her gaze, a little uncertain. He knew her as well, he knew she needed the rules to know where she stands, to know she won’t break them.  
“Scully” he nuzzled her cheek kissing the corner of her lips chastely “I loved you for so long now, that the way you know me, it’s the me that loves you” she looked at him a little surprised by the honesty in his tone “so this won’t change much between us at work, I think, on my side” Scully smiled and he smiled back softly.  
“However, that being said, let me remind you that what we do in our spare time, is our business, so if you’re okay with it, I’d like to have more of this in the future”  
He pulled the sheets around them, making himself comfortable, one leg over the comforter, his arms wrapped loosely around her, leaving room so she could find her spot inside them.  
“Us, me and you” he yawned as the first drops of rain hit the windowsill behind her.  
“Together” he finished softly, falling asleep faster than she thought possible.  
She lifted herself on one elbow, looking at his relaxed face, his one hand already heavy with sleep on his chest, other resting in the valley of the small of her back. She ran her fingers through his hair, the corner of his lips twitched and with a sigh she already knew and loved, he was gone, fast asleep.

Scully laid down, resting her head on his chest, palm over his heart, knowing she’ll have to get up early, go to her place to shower and change…  
Mulder rubbed her back in his sleep, ruffling her dream wings.  
In his arms, she’ll always find shelter, the arms of her Fairy Prince.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to separate this chapter, sorry for the confusion. I hope you still like it. Thank you!
> 
> This is a followup to ["Thumbelina and The Nocturnal Flower"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11518758/chapters/25852413)


End file.
